Love Triangle
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Chapter 5 is now uploaded! My first Zenon fic! What happens when Margie brings an unexpected visitor to the space station? Will the visitor cause problems and a love triangle in Zenon's life? Please R&R!
1. Shocker

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zenon movies, books, or anything that pertains to them or their products. 

A/N: Hey! This is my first Zenon fic! If you want to check out any of my other fics then just click on my pen name.

"Thanks, Gemma, you're a gem! No pun intended." Zenon said with a smile as she hurried off, late for class as usual.

Nebula was waiting right outside of their classroom door. "Z, you're late!" 

"I know. Let's jet." Zenon squeaked as she flew past Nebula and hurried to her seat.

Nebula shook her head and quickly followed her best friend into the classroom. She took her seat seconds before their hologram teacher showed up.

Zenon sighed and settled into her seat. Nebula smiled and settled down herself.

Seconds after class let out for the day, Zenon and Nebula were already on their way to the habitation module to hang out in Zenon's room.

"So what's the deal with Davis? That guy that just moved up here with his family?" Zenon asked.

Nebula flopped onto Zenon's bed and rolled her eyes dramatically. "I am in total comprehension mode minor whenever I'm around him. I can't seem to form a coherent sentence." 

Zenon giggled. "How does he like the Spay-Stay?" 

"He thinks it's totally cool. And he loves living up here." Nebula replied.

"It's so stellar that you found someone that you like." Zenon said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but, I don't think he like's me back." Nebula said with a sigh.

"He would have to be in totally comprehension mode minor to not like you." Zenon replied glibly. 

"Yeah. Well, I've been meaning to ask you, how are doing?" 

"What do you mean?" Zenon asked.

"About Greg breaking up with you?" Nebula asked her brown eyes showing concern.

"I'm fine. I mean, sure it's not that great being dumped, but it's not like it's a big deal anymore." 

"I'm glad, Z. I know you really liked Greg, but he was on earth and you're up here." 

"I know. Let's talk about something else, though."

"Okay. So, when does Margie get back from visiting her aunt?" Nebula asked.

Zenon ran a hand through her short blonde hair and sighed. "Sometime today actually."

"Cool. Do you want to go find out, from General Hammond, when she gets back? And then we could go meet the shuttle." Nebula suggested. 

"Okay." Zenon said with a smile.

"Hey, General Hammond." Zenon greeted when they found him.

"Hello, Zenon, Nebula." General Hammond said.

"We're here to find out when Margie gets back today." Nebula said.

"She's do in on the next shuttle. It will be here any minute." General Hammond said with a look at his wristwatch.

"Thanks." Zenon answered and with a wave, they headed off to meet the shuttle.

"Looks like we're right on time." Nebula commented as they sprinted up to the area where the shuttle riders departed and arrived. The doors were just opening and Margie stepped out.

"Hey, girls! Wait until you see this fabulous new blouse I bought." Margie said as she breezed up to them, holding a shopping bag in one hand, and pushing sunglasses up onto her head with the other hand.

Before either one of them could reply, Zenon looked up and her jaw dropped.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that I brought a friend back with me." Margie said with a giggle.

Nebula saw Zenon's shocked face and looked over to see what she was looking at. Her jaw dropped and she looked at Margie in shock.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Greg!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zenon movies, books, or anything pertaining to them or their merchandise.

A/N: Here's an update. Please remember to REVIEW!

"Greg?" Zenon and Nebula said together.

"Wow. He's cute in person." Nebula whispered to Zenon.

Zenon whipped around and glared at her.

"Sorry. I kind of forgot for a minute." Nebula said sheepishly.

"Greg, this is our friend Nebula." Margie said breezily.

Zenon glared at her. "Could I talk to you for a minute, Marge?"

"Well, I suppose so, but make it snappy. I want to show Greg to Orion's habitation module. Orion said that Greg could stay with him." Margie said.

Zenon grabbed her by the arm and led her away a few feet, and turned her back to Greg, which left Nebula alone, and having to talk to him. "Hi, I'm Nebula. But I guess you knew that since Margie just said so."

"Yeah." Greg replied.

"This is actually kind of awkward. I mean I'm Z's best friend. So technically, I'm mad at you for dumping her." Nebula said outright.

"Wow. That was blunt." Greg replied.

"Yeah? Well, I heard that you can be pretty blunt yourself. You weren't exactly nice about your breakup. You were totally inky to Z." Nebula zipped back.

Greg winced.

Meanwhile a few feet away…

"How could you do this, Margie? I thought we were friends." Zenon growled.

"We are. What did I do?" Margie asked, looking genuinely confused.

"What did you do? What did you do?" Zenon asked in exasperation.

"Yes, what did I do?" Margie questioned, placing one perfectly manicured hand on Zenon's arm.

Zenon shrugged it off. "You did the most inky thing possible."

Margie looked offended and hurt at the same time. "And what is that?"

"You brought my ex-boyfriend, the one who so rudely broke up with me, up here to _my_ space stay." Zenon was furious.

"Your nostrils are flaring." Margie pointed out delicately.

Zenon's eyes bugged out. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Oh, that. Yes, I heard what you said. But in my defense, you acted all cool about the break-up and like it wasn't a good thing, but it wasn't the end of the world either." 

"It's not the end of the world! But you still shouldn't have brought him up here." Zenon said, running out of steam.

"Well, I'm sorry. If it was going to be a problem then you should have told me so." Margie said and started to walk back toward Greg and Nebula.

"I didn't know about it!" Zenon hollered in frustration. 

Margie lifted her shoulder slightly and minced off.

Zenon shook her head and sighed deeply.

A/N: Hey guys! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. And I know it's short. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. Orion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zenon movies, books, or any products or merchandise by or about them or for them.

A/N: Here's an update! REVIEW!

"I do not believe this!" Zenon growled to herself as she stomped away from Greg, Margie, and Nebula.

Nebula hurried after her grumbling friend. Zenon was moving so fast, Nebula had to double her walking speed.

The halls were packed with people heading to and fro with carts full of stuff or just going about their everyday lives. That made it hard to keep her walking speed, and even harder to dodge people and their carts.

Zenon didn't notice them at all. All that she could think about was how Margie had betrayed their friendship. Never mind that Margie and Greg had been friend's first, or that Margie didn't really realize how bad this would hurt Zenon…All Zenon felt was white hot rage. And Orion! How could Orion agree for Greg to stay with him? He was supposed to be one of her best friends, and now this!

Nebula ended up getting caught in a jam of people waiting to board one of the elevators. They were all crowded together so that Nebula couldn't get through to reach Zenon, who was steadily getting farther and farther away. She couldn't even tell where Z was going.

Zenon didn't realize where she was going until she ended up outside of Orion's habitation module.

Banging on the door, she heard footsteps within. Banging louder this time, she heard the steps quicken as they approached the door.

Glaring at the peephole in the middle of the door, Zenon saw it grow dark for a moment as someone looked out.

Suddenly the door slid open to reveal Orion's mom, Marion.

"Mrs. Marion, hi! I'm here to see Orion." Zenon said politely.

"Come on in, Zenon, he's in the living room." Marion replied watching Zenon carefully. She could tell that Zenon's anger was bubbling just below the surface.

"Thanks." Zenon said and headed for their living room.

Orion was lounged on a white sofa, with his feet up, reading a book.

"ORION!"

Startled, he looked up quickly and then stood up when he saw Zenon's storm cloud of a face.

"What?"

"HOW COULD YOU?" Zenon voice was not raised but filled with indignation.

"How could I what?"

"You know very well what!"

"Umm, no I don't. I wouldn't ask what, if I knew what, what was." Orion replied with a confused look on his face.

"How could you agree for Gregory to stay here with you guys?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's Margie's friend and I thought he was your friend too."

"No, he is not. Remember, I used to date him?"

Orion looked startled. "Umm, no. I did not know that. When did you two date and are you still dating?"

Zenon studied him for a minute.

Orion didn't look like he really wanted to know the answers to his questions.

Realization dawned as she suddenly remembered that Greg had broken up with her before she had ever met Orion. Margie had just referred to Greg as a friend from earth. And Zenon had thought they were still friends, until she had seen him face to face and remembered how he had just abruptly broken up with her, giving her no explanation.

Covering her face with her hands she sank down onto the sofa. "I'm so sorry, Orion. I was wrong, can you forgive me?"

A tender look replaced Orion's confused one as he too took a seat on the sofa. "Of course I can forgive you, but would you mind explaining why you were so upset?"

"Greg and I used to go out. Then right before I met you he broke up with me with no explanation. Now he just showed up here and I didn't even know he was coming. Then I found out that you had agreed to let him stay with you and I forgot that you didn't know that he used to be my boyfriend. I was so angry and hurt that I didn't think about it. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I don't want him staying here now, though." Orion said as he hugged her.

Zenon relaxed in his embrace and sighed. "No, he needs someplace to stay and it has to be here, I guess."

Orion reluctantly let go of her and stood up. "Well, maybe, you should get out of here before they arrive. You don't want to have to see him again, at least until tomorrow, right?"

Zenon nodded and stood up. "Thanks, Orion, you're a good friend."

They walked toward the door and she stopped and hugged Orion again. "I needed to get that whole inky anger thing out. Thanks again."

Just as Zenon was about to make her exit, the door slid open, revealing Greg and Margie.

Nebula, who didn't know where Zenon had gone had given up and gone home.

Zenon winced when she saw them and quickly made her exit. "See you later." She called over her shoulder.

Greg and Orion eyed each other apprehensively.

"Hey, I'm Greg."

Orion nodded. "Yeah, I know. I heard about you. I'm Orion."

Greg raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Heard about me?"

"Yeah, that's a conversation we need to have later." Orion replied. "Let me show you where you'll be staying."

Margie took this as her opportunity to leave. "Bye. I'll see you two tomorrow."

She left quickly and hoped she hadn't made a mistake by bringing Greg here. Zenon was upset with her and Orion didn't seem to like him very much. "_Well, we'll see what happens tomorrow when we all hang out together._" Margie thought as she headed down the halls.

A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you thought. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	4. Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zenon Movies, books, or anything like that.

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

Zenon woke quickly the next morning and hurriedly dressed, wondering how the day was going to go as she entered the living room.

Astrid Kar looked up as Zenon walked into the room. "Good morning, Sweetie! I know it's Saturday and all, but your dad and I are going to be working in the lab for a while today. We are reaching a critical point in one of our experiments."

Zenon nodded looking a bit annoyed.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Heaving a sigh Zenon flopped onto the sofa beside her mother, who was already dressed and ready to go out the door. "Margie came home yesterday."

Astrid looked a tad bit confused. "And that's a bad thing? Did the two of you have a fight about something?"

"Kind of." Zenon mumbled.

"What?"

"Nebula and I went to meet her shuttle to welcome her back home, and when she came out the doors, someone else came with her."

"Who?"

"Greg." Was Zenon's one worded reply.

Astrid took a deep breath. "Would this be the same Greg who dumped you?"

Zenon winced. "The very one."

"Zenon, you are going to have to forgive him."

"I know. I have. I was up a long time last night thinking about. I have forgiven Greg. It's just that I'm not looking forward to this outing with them, because I think it's going to be awkward."

"Outing?"

"Yeah. We're all supposed to hang out together today. Nebula, Orion, Margie, Greg, Me, and Lynx, if she can make it. Greg is staying with Orion by the way."

Raising an eyebrow, Astrid tried to maintain a smile.

"What's so funny?"

"Greg staying with Orion. Or should I say your old boyfriend staying with the guy who wants to be your new boyfriend."

"Mom! It's not like that with Orion and me. We are totally just friends."

Astrid just laughed.

Zenon started to protest, but Astrid held her hands up. "I believe that you are just friends, but I still think that Orion would like to be your boyfriend."

"Then why hasn't he asked me out?" Zenon asked.

Astrid shrugged. "Honestly I have no idea. But I do think that he likes you."

Zenon's shoulders dropped. "I don't know, but I had better get going. The gang is meeting for breakfast."

"All right, sweetie, I'm going to the lab now. Have a good day."

With a hug from her mom, Zenon was out the door.

Calling occasional greetings to people as she passed, Zenon soon arrived at the doors to the mess module. Taking a deep fortifying breath, she pushed them open and entered. She immediately spotted her group. They were all sitting around one large table, eating and laughing. She didn't immediately join them, but instead went and got her tray of food. Taking another deep breath, she threaded her way between all of the other tables to get to theirs. "Hey, gang!"

Everyone looked up at her, including Greg. "Hey, Z!"

Nebula patted the seat beside her. "I saved this seat for you."

"Thanks, Neb."

Nebula nodded and everyone started eating again, but it felt a little strained. Zenon noticed looks being thrown by some of them, from her to Greg, from Greg to her. Finally Zenon set her fork down and eyed Greg. "Greg."

Greg's head shot up when he heard her say his name. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Looking kind of nervous, Greg agreed and stood up. "Excuse us."

They all nodded but looked more than a little curious.

Zenon led the way out of the mess module and stopped in a quiet part of the hallway, then turned and faced Greg. "I know we haven't talked since you broke up with me."

"About that." Greg began.

"No, please, Greg. Let me finish. I just wanted to let you know, that I forgive you. No matter what reason you had for breaking up with me like that. I forgive you."

Greg reached for her hand and held it in his. "Zenon, I'm sorry for the way I broke up with you. It was really bad. The reason I broke up with you was because I was scared. I know it's no excuse and it sounds stupid, but that's the reason."

"Scared of what?"

"I was scared because I felt like I was falling in love with you and I've never been in love."

"You loved me?"

"I think I do love you."

Zenon just stared at him.

Greg took her other hand and started leaning in. His lips were just about to touch hers, when Orion rounded the corner and let out a gasp.

Zenon jerked away from Greg and whipped around to stare at Orion.

Orion just stood there for a second gazing at Zenon and then turned around and walked away.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review even if it's just to say that you read it. Thanks! Please keep them clean!


	5. Zenon and Greg

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zenon movies, books, or anything like that.

A/N: This story is AU. Please remember to leave reviews!

Zenon buried her face in her hands and sighed.

Greg looked confused for a minute. "What's the matter, Z?"

"Did you not just see Orion?"

"Yeah. But is something wrong with that?"

"He just saw us almost kissing!"

"So. What does that matter? Wait… You don't like him do you? Greg took a step back and eyed her apprehensively.

"What do you mean? Of course I like him, he is one of my best friends!"

"No. I mean like him as in want to date him!"

Zenon gasped and arched her eyebrows. "Uhhhh…How about a no. He is one of my best friends!"

"Then why are you so upset that he saw us almost kissing?" Greg asked scratching his head.

"Because here I was all complaining about you yesterday and now I am almost kissing you. I don't even completely understand it."

"You were complaining about me?"

"Well, yeah. I was upset that you had just shown up here after so breaking up with me." Zenon exclaimed looking up at him.

"Oh yeah. Well you know the reason that I came up here was to talk to you right?"

Zenon shook her head. "No I didn't."

"Look, Zenon, I am in love you! I just got scared like I said. And I came up here so that I could talk to you face to face. I only came to see you." Greg took a step closer and grasped her hand.

"Really? You did?" Zenon smiled at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Really and truly. What do you say, Zenon? Can you give me another chance?" Greg asked her with a small smile on his face.

"I think maybe I can." She replied and leaned up to him.

Greg met her half way and kissed her in the middle of the hallway.

Zenon completely forgot Orion who had gone back to their table in the cafeteria.

Zenon had a big smile on her face as she and Greg reentered the cafeteria and sat back down, smiling at each other across the table.

Of course everyone noticed and Nebula leaned over to her. "What happened?"

"I think we're back together." Zenon whispered.

"What!"

Everyone at the table looked up at them in surprise and Nebula blushed.

With raised eyebrows they all went back to talking and eating.

Orion had been saying nothing, just pushing his food around on his plate and occasionally taking a bite.

"We're back together. I'll tell you all about it later." Zenon whispered and turned her attention to her food.

Margie was eyeing her across the table and Zenon mouthed the word 'later' at her.

Margie nodded and entered back into the conversation that was taking place at the table about music and bands.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review and let me know please!


End file.
